


For A Loyal Knight Was He

by AishiCc



Series: Tales of  Falling Leaves, Gentle Rains, and Loyal Knights [2]
Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Deet is so lucky, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hup and Rian being sweet, Hup is a Cinnamon Roll, Rainy Night, Seladon doing something no fan could hate her for, Sir Hup has a nice ring to it, The feels, Young Love, royalmelody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: The continuing story of the gentle Lady Deethra and her warrior of the woods Rian.Now with Sir Hup and RoyalMelody as well.





	1. Listen To The Rain

When I typed up 'Why Do Leaves Fall?' I had no plans to continue from there but, well, here we are. While high on the positive engry of the reviews my Muses came up with this visual of Deet sitting in Rian's home listening to the rain and that became this. Now some of you my be wondering why I did not simply post this as a chapter 2 of 'Why Do Leaves Fall?' and rightly so mind you. This is actually my third fic that started off as a One Shot and became more. One became a series and the other a chaptered fic that is in Hiatus Hell right now. I was thinking of hopefully making this a series with this becoming a short chaptered fic and some other stories set in the Headcannonverse, or whatever you wish to call it, as well. More on that at the end.

**WarNinGs**: Stonegrot, Born from a One Shot, Others mentioned but not seen, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff

**Aishi Say **

_"Everytime the rain comes down_

_I close my eyes and listen._

_I can hear the lonesome sound_

_Of the sky as it cries."_

The beginning of Enya's 'Listen to the Rain', and yes I did listen to it a lot while typing this.

**HEARITINTHERAIN HEARITINTHERAIN HEARITINTHERAIN**

Deet sat curled up in a comfortable wooden chair, soft cushion feeling a bit like the Moss back home against her bare legs. Her beloved nurloc rump dress had gotten soaked when the Trio had not made it back to Stone-in-the-Wood fast enough to beat the sudden downpour. Leaving Brea to get back to her sister on her own Deet had followed Rian to his home. The house was on the outskirts of the village, making it one of the quietest places. Mother Aughra had told her to take things slowly, to reunite with her friends, regrouped herself. It had been agreed she should stay with Rian once she returned, she wondered if that had been decided long beforehand. Brea would be leaving soon to help supply camps with what the Vapra had left. Their capitals were only safe until the war raged once more. Since their former lords seemed inclined to wait the gelflings made good use of that time. The children, wounded, old, and the like we're being sent to secluded camps so even if they failed their people would continue. Those that could fight would move to smaller hidden camps ready to continue the fight. The Drenchen twins were seeing to their clan as well as seeing camps were ready to defend since their lands were the safest after the Sifa. Brea and Kylan were heading to the Dousan lands to see what could be done if the Wellspring fell. 

It was agreed Deet should stay with Rian and recover as the last plans were made and the united clans split apart once more for their own potection. Hup would be returning for his offical knighting soon but she was unsure where they would go next. Sighing softly she looked down at the pale grey dress she was wearing as her own dried. Orin had saved his late wife's things it seemed, and Rian assured her they would want her to wear them. She had known his father well but she had nodded, accepting the dress and towels she had watched him walk off so she could dry herself and change in private. She had kept the smaller towel as it kept her damp hair off the back of her barrowed dress, it was a thin one meant for sleeping in. Sitting in the chair with a fire going she glanced at the chair across from her but Rian was not there. She knew where he was, she could easily hear him in the kitchen over the rain and gusts of wind outside. Her ears were very sensitive and they were already atuned to him she tracked him with thought. She wanted to call him, draw him to her, but he was busy and it would be rude to demand his attention when he would be done soon enough.

Resting her chin on a small pillow shaped and colored like the golden left still fixed to the braid that hung under her left eat she smiled thinking back on the day. It felt like thrine rather then a little over a month since she had been with her friends let alone here in this place. It had been Kylan, who as a Spriton knew the Dark Wood as well as Rian and far better then the other leaders of the resistance, who had suggested a walk. Claiming she need to get back in touch with the world above and it might as well been in the same woods she had spent so much time in before. Sound advice given the others had looked to each other seeking agreement before turning to her. The idea of being alone in the woods again with Rian was plesant if not a bit frightening. He had made his feelings clear before she had darken and she had yet to voice her own. Looking at the gelfling who was the first to treat her with compassion like Hup she relaxed when he smiled at her reasuringly. The time she needed was hers to take, it had not taken as long as she had feared.

Walking along with him she listen as he spoke of all that had happened while she had been away. Brea finding the missing shard, Hup being knighted so he was a true paladin now, his new Maudra. Knowing Hup was well and would be returning to Rian's side had eased her heart even more. Hup had taken a liking to Brea quickly, the princess was endearing so it made sense. He was less welcoming to male gelfing, Kylan had seemed to not be an issue but he was calm and non-judgmental. Rian was kind to her and she had seen them bond over time, it was good to know Hup would have had a friend to keep him company while she was away. As they talked the tension melted away and when they walked in silence it was a comfortable one. Focusing on Rian's breathing was soothing to her, her hearing allowed her to always been aware of where he was. He had the better eyes, in daylight anyway, and she knew he liked to watch her. Knowing where she was, that she was safe, she did not mind being watched by him he was a guard before they protected. She never had asked him what they guarded against, she was not sure how to.

By the time she had asked about the leaves things were the same as they had always been, even that little smile he got when she asked him many questions or told him of home. She still wished he could have spent more time there happy like when they flew together. His hands on hers trusting her to see him safe as she always trusted him, it had been a wonderful moment in time. She did hope Rian was right that they would make things better, even if she was right about how they could never be the same again. A roll of thunder masked Rian's soft bare footfalls until he entered the room. Shifting her head she focused on him and smiled, she simply enjoyed watching him. His normal brown clothing had been replaced with soft tan, no armor or sword just a soft looking cloth. Sitting up she watched him set a tray down on the table set between the two chairs, with enough space to still curl up by the fire on the floor she noted. He handed her a steaming bowl and she sighed happily at the famillar scent of Kylan's cooking. It was a thick looking stew no doubt ment to warm one up after a cold Autumn rain. A plate with some flaky looking rolls were different but looked tasty, she was still learning what foods above she liked. Another plate was heavy with something the smelled of berries and she blinked before smiled remembering their very short conversation on berries. A pitcher smelled of some sort of tea, she found she enjoyed many much to the delight of Brea and Kylan. "Did Kylan make all of this while we were walking?"

"Just the stew, the rest he left ready for when we got back, the tea is one my father liked it comes from the Sifa." Rian answered as he sat down on the thick rug, the stone floor was chilly enough without sitting on it.

Deet watched Rian sit down on the floor between her and the table, "He was right a walk was just what I needed." Taking a bite of stew she grined, "Do you think he would enjoy learning to make a few Grottan dishes?"

Looking up Rian frowned slightly as he swallowed, "Might be hard unless what you needs grow on the mountains of Grot rather then just below it."

Deet titled her head considering that, "I'm not sure. So few of us ventured above before...perhaps he can suggest a few meals either way?" She wanted to be of help and cooking she enjoyed, Rian and Brea were the tacticians she was still learning about the world above. Her unconventional thinking came in handy but she still had much to learn, so much she wanted to learn. 

Rian paused his reach for a roll, "If not Brea will, I never a princess would know such practical things."

"I don't understand, why wouldn't they?" Deet had heard from Hup that the Vapra were snooty, and after meeting some she understood why. Rian frowned at her as he took a roll. "They could rule not just a clan but all the clans so why not learn practical things?"

Rian was quiet for a moment, "Those of high birth think they are better then everyone else and the Vapra sat highest of all."

"Hup told me something like that when we met. He told me the clans didn't get along, that they wouldn't accept me...you did though." Deet smiled fondly at Rian, her brave sweet warrior from the woods, "After Hup you were the first to show me kindness and I don't know where I would be without you."

"You would have found your way, you and Brea where already on this path I...I just stumbled upon it," Rian lowered his head if he had not insisted then Mira never would have followed. If she never followed then she would not have left his side and gone on alone only to die without him. The Hunter never would have hunted him and claimed his father's life, Gurjin never would have been tortured. What would he have choosen? 

Deet reached out laying her hand on his shoulder, she did not like it when he looked away from her even less when he looked down. She knew why she had come into the sunlight, Brea had spoken of her vission, but Rian had only been looking for justice for his friend. He had loved her, she could see it kill him a little bit inside everytime he shared that memory. Would he have choosen her if Mira had not died? They still would have become friends, he still would be the man he was and that was all that mattered. Squeezing his shoulder she smiled warmly when he looked up still unsure. Hand rose from his shoulder to cup his cheek, closing her eyes when his hand rose to rest over hers. Leaning close she kissed him, she would never tire of such gentle signs of affection. "I have missed you my gentle Rian."

Rian smiled resting his forehead against Deet's as he set his bowl down out of the way, "As I've missed you my brave Deet." Titling his head he returned his lips to hers, "Welcome back."

**HEARITINTHERAIN HEARITINTHERAIN HEARITINTHERAIN**

So yes I would want to do a chapter with Hup being knighted, he is sort of offical right now. Maybe something with him and Rian bonding? Some Brea and Rian bonding? Any of this sounding good peoples? I hope people like this, and are okay with how it is split up. 


	2. And When Our Loyal Knight Came Home

In my head this chapter started very differently, was going to do this grand knighting and then remembered Hup was not with Rian or the others so I'd have to come up with some reason why he would have left before Rian found Deet. So I decided to just do a One Shot using that idea and typed this up as an update. So while figuring out what to put in which fic as well as the plot for this, came in bits and pieces, life happened. My doggo Oz got sick and recently passed away so my Muses have been as unhappy as I have been. I am feeling a bit better and so able to focus. I hope this turned out all right as I am still not at my best .

**WarNinGs**: Hup returns!, my first try at SkekGra, Hup and his relationships with the other Chosen, RoyalMelody, feels. 

**Aishi Say **

"_Oh I remember, I recall_  
_A land so green, the grass so tall_  
_Where once he pledged his love to me_  
_For a loyal knight was he_."

The beginning of 'The Knight at Dublin Castle' by the talented Darby DeVon, I suggest giving this a YouTube search at some point. 

**THESTORMSWERERAGINGONTHATNIGHT THESTORMSWERERAGINGONTHATNIGHT **

Hup frowned wishing he knew more then he did. The Archer had jumped to stop his other half, so far The Hunter cared only about hunting Rian. If Rian had been in danger then there was a very good chance Deet had been as well, she had interfered before. Deet had wanted to protect Rian for as long as he had known the male gelfling, who was protective of Deet as well. Deet, Rian, and Brea had been choosen to lead so it made sense to him they would all get along. Brea was by far the kindest Vapra he had ever met, as curious as Deet and almost as kind. Rian he had warmed to last, the former love rival had proven his worth and Hup was happy to call him friend as well. The podling did not like not knowing if the taller male was hurt or even dead, he knew Rian would die to protect Deet just as he would.

A shout drew his attention, it was not one of the choosen gelfling he knew. Walking slowly since he was still weak he listened hoping to hear something useful. "...has commissioned you to repair the Dual Glaive."

"REPAIR! We waited 379 trine for a wee gelfling to find our message to even come here and it takes them less an unum to break the thing." A heavy dramatic sigh drowned out the gelfling's sputtering. "IT'S FINE!..it's fine just leave it and go."

"The All-Maudra"

"Ha, shoo I will send the Dual Glaive back with a protector within 3-no-4-yes, yes 4 days. Why are you still here, and why is your hair _that_ color? I.LOVE.IT!" 

Hup frowned used to the strange way his hosts spoke after nearly an unum with them. SkekGra was loud and excitable but harmless unlike the rest of his kind. The podling seemed to have a knack for meeting the most interesting of people. The tall creature burst into the room with his normal flare, a strange blade in his hand. "UrGoh! We have work to do, and why are you out of bed?"

"Work?" UrGoh asked peaking his head out of the room where the berries grew.

"Well that was quick, for once. Yes it seems the one with the pretty eyes went a broke our sword while fighting." SkekGra shook his head, it was cosmetic really.

Hup titled his head, Rian was the one they had trusted the blade with. The gelfling did have dual-colored eyes so it made sense that one being split into two would find that bueatiful, more so then the others. "Rian hurt?"

"That Paladin with the lovely red hair didn't mention any of your friends being injured, lucky wee things, tougher then they look like you. Now back to bed while we get to work, won't take long."

"You said days?" Hup did not how long they would need even if SkekGra sounded confident as ever. 

"Hmm...oh this maybe a day, simple repair, no Lore needs a bit of work." Lore turned at the sound of his name, SkekGra nodded. "UrGoh has been working on some improvements, he is smarter then he sounds, way smarter, way, kinda scary actually. Lore stay with the friend-slave until we get back, oh and see he eats hmm."

**THESTORMSWERERAGINGONTHATNIGHT THESTORMSWERERAGINGONTHATNIGHT **

Hup frowned as he rode on Lore's shoulder as the gentle stone giant entered the throne room. Gathered gelflings looked up, a few seemed happy to see him and he recognized one as the red haired paladin form the carriage prison. When Lore came to a stop he allowed the giant to lower him to the floor. Eyeing the All-Maudra for a moment he bowed, she was on the right side now, "Hup here."

Seladon rose from the repaired throne eyeing the large stone creature for a breath before stepping foreward. "One of my mother's last acts as All-Maudra was to name a paladin, and I am pleased that I can now make their wishes a reality. Hup the podling please come forth and receive this honor you have more then earned." Hup walked forward as the red haired paladin held out a blade for his All-Maudra. "You have already proven your commitment to the ideals of the order so knell and accept your overdue reward." Taking the hilt she gently rested the tip of the ancient blade on one tiny shoulder then the other being far more careful then she otherwise would have been. "Rise Sir Hup the first podling paladin and stand proud." Hup stood wiping his eyes at the cheering, it was heartwarming. "Now I have a request, if I may?"

"Hup paladin, paladin serve," Hup answered beaming, anyway he could help stop the vile Skeksis once and for all he was ready to try just like the others.

Seladon smiled bowing her head, "Please accompany Lore to Stone-in-the-Wood."

Hup glanced at the magical protector, "What of Deet?"

"Rian has already found our missing friend, she is well. Once reunited I would like you to act as her personal protector, between you and Rian she should not go wondering off again anytime soon." Seladon had already received a letter from Brea explaining what had been happening while she had returned home to see the resources of Ha'rar went where they could do the most good.

Hup closed his eyes sighing softly in relief, news of the battle had been everywhere. Three dead Skeksis, a fallen Maudra, Deet's terrfiying display of power, all of it. Returning to the gentle bright vibrant creature known simply as Deet would make him happy even if she did not love him as he did her. "Always keep Deet safe."

Seladon nodded smiling, "Then please return to your duties and assure my sister all is going well so she is free to worry about her duties hm?"

"Sister worry, Hup try," Hup promised, Brea like Deet worried about her friends like family.

"All one can ask, now one last thing before you go," Gesturing she smiled at her personal guard as he stepped forward with a long box rather then a sword this time. "I am told you perfer a spoon to a sword and wood is a poor stopper of metal so a gift. Now good luck Sir Hup and guardian Lore, may we all meet again during better times."

**THESTORMSWERERAGINGONTHATNIGHT THESTORMSWERERAGINGONTHATNIGHT **

Hup glanced at the warm lights coming from drop covered windows dotting the darkness around them, warm and inviting. Lore knocked on the door of the house Brea was staying at until she and Kylan moved out. He heard movement inside before the door opened and Kylan answered the door blinking before grinning, "Brea visitors!"

"If it is either Rian or Deet they better have a good reason for not being-Lore!" Brea cried before happily hugging the stone torso of her friend. Pulling away she noticed Lore was not alone, "Hup you are back as well, I have missed you!" Reaching up she hugged the podling careful of any wounds he might still be healing from. "You probably want to see Deet, well she is down that path recovering under Rian's tender care. Shall I show you?"

"Stay, Hup fine," Hup assured the princess tapping Lore's shoulder signaling he wished to be lowered to the ground. 

Brea frowned, glancing at Kylan who nodded she nodded back, "As you wish. Please join us in the morning, we would like to share a meal before we all split apart for the time being."

Hup hodded, "Will ask. Sister said all well."

"Thank you, go now while it is not raining we will see each other in the morning," Brea encouraged with a gentle smile. Hup nodded bowing to the pair before heading off down the rain slicked leaves and earth. A gentle hand on her shoulder drew hers to rest over it, she did not know where she would be without Kylan's quite reasuring presence. "It is good Deet will have them while she finish recovering."

Kylan nodded as she squeezed his princess's shoulder, "They will be fine together, it seems the only get into serious tourble alone."

"Deet told me before the battle she and Rian had a talk, it seemed he wished to see her home once more. In a rare moment of hopelessness she reminded him nothing will ever be the same again." Brea was not surprised to hear the pair had bonded, she had seen they way they looked at each other as they sang. It had been a bueatiful moment that had become more for all of them.

"I fear she is right, nothing can be," Kylan hated to admit such defeat but there was little argument he give.

Brea smiled patting a talented hand, "'No, it will be better.' Rian is right as well, our old world is gone forever but the hope for a better one is what we are fighting for."

"The Skeksis tore our unity apart long ago it is only fitting they bring us together once again." Kylan pulled his hand away taking hers with it. "When this is all over it look forward to recording all of this in song."

Brea sniffed touched once more by Kylan's easy and gentle understanding, "I look forward to hearing them my talented Song-Teller."

Kylan kissed the back of a delicate looking hand he knew to be as talented as his own, "As you wish my Clever Princess."

**THESTORMSWERERAGINGONTHATNIGHT THESTORMSWERERAGINGONTHATNIGHT **

Deet sighed softly as she raised her cheek from soft dark hair with few braids to dig into her cheek. Rian made a soft questioning sound since neither of them had been sleeping, she smiled kissing his temple in reply. Thunder had returned and she was still not used to the sound above ground, the rumblings in the distance were soothing. Looking down when Rian murmured something she smiled at her content champion looking up when she thought she heard a knock. Frowning she listen again and when it came again she rose to her feet, Rian turning and propping himself up on his elbow as she padded to his door. Opening it she peered into the darkness seeing more details then Rian would but seeing no one there. turning her attention to the stoop incase someone had dropped something off and left she blinking before crying out in joy. "HUP!" Lifting the podling from the wet stone she held him tightly to her, turning she blinked at Rian unaware he had come up behind her. He smiled closing the door as she carried Hup inside. Sitting down in her former spot across from the fire she watched Rian walk into the kitchen and let it go. "Oh I have missed you my little paladin."

Hup beamed up at Deet from where he was seated in her lap like a child, she looked just as he remembered except her dress. The simple dress was likely from Rian and suited her better then that Vapran noble one did. "Sir Hup now."

"About bloody time," Rian muttered as he poured some of the remaining tea into a cup for Hup. The little podling could use something warm to drink after walking from, he assumed, Brea and Kylan's temporary residence.

Hup accepted the cup with a smile as Deet glanced at Rian who simply shrugged, the gelfling male had a valid point, "fala vam." Rian bowed his head as he moved to put a bit more wood on the fire before sitting back down himself.

Deet glanced at Rian curious how much podling he knew, he had never been as dismissive as others of his clan so he very likely knew more then she did. "Are you healed now Hup? I am so sorry I didn't make it back to see you but..." Hup nuzzled her chest as Rian laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I am fine now."

"Deet save everyone. Deet brave," Hup had never doubted it, never doubted her and never planed to.

Deet ducked her head with a slight smile of embarrassment, she had not done anything any of the others would not have done in her place, "We are fighting to save what we love...who we love." Large eyes meet vivid more colorful ones and she could not help smiling as Rian did, he had been so compassionate through all the insanity they had been through.

Hup nodded watching the pair smiling at each other, it still stung a bit but he knew Deet was safe with Rian, the warrior would treat her well just as she deserved. "Everyone love Deet."

"As if we needed anymore proof the Skeksis are evil, they do not," Rian shook his head as he leaned back and watched the fire.

Hup stuck out his tongue and blew as he often did to show his disgust at something getting a nod from Rian. Deet giggled at the pair, it was sweet how protective of her they were. Hup sipped his tea as she leaned back as well, the low rumbling was joined with the pitter patter of the rain once more, Hup had beat the returning storm. "Honestly you two, surly you can better uses of your time then coming up with even more reasons to fight the Sekesis, besides SkekGra adores me."

"He is the only one of them with any sense so of course they cast him out," Rian had been weary at first but the so called 'Heretic' was the only Skeksis he did trust, even if he was insane due to all those berries.

Deet sighed but had nothing she could really say to that, Rian had worked, and likely lived, in the castle with them so he knew better then she ever would. At one time he had been loyal and true and they repaid those virtues by murdering two of the most important people in his life, and trying to do the same to the rest of them. It was no surprise he had been so slow to trust SkekGra, and why willing reaching for his hand had been so much more meaningful. Her hurting warrior of the woods was not so blinded by anger and grief to hate those who would aid their fight just because they had once been an enemy. She loved that compassion and hoped he would never lose it. Thoughts were interrupted when Rian laid his head on her shoulder once more, vibrant eyes closed. Hup finished his tea before snuggling against her, garbing Rian's arm and laying it over him like a blanket getting a soft chuckle from the other male. Watching them she could not help but wish they could remain like this forever, safe and sound. Lowering her cheek to dark hair she closed her eyes, she never thought she would be able to have this after she began to Darken. "Far from the Brothers' blinding light. Beneath the blanket of the long night. Grottans work in the dark and deep. Where the glow moss grows, and the crawlies creep. So lay down, my childling, and sleep. No need to fear. And no need to weep."

**THESTORMSWERERAGINGONTHATNIGHT THESTORMSWERERAGINGONTHATNIGHT **

So yeah this is where I am ending it for now. I have a few more chapter ideas, like 2ish, and maybe RoyalMelody One Shot tying into this...maybe, thoughts? I forget who on Tumblr suggested RoyalMelody as the official pairing name for Brea and Kylan like Stonegrot for Rian and Deet, but I like it so I'm doing my part to make it a thing. If this is a mess once again I am sorry, I am still not all there. If you have any suggestions my Asks are Anon friendly and the comment section is as well. I am planning on doing a few more Fall/Autumn prompt fics before December starts so if you liked 'Why Do Leaves Fall?' then you may be in for a treat. As for Winter prompts I will likely do a few of those as well. I do hope you all have been enjoying the colorful leaves in your own ways.


End file.
